Akane's twin
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Akane is abducted and taken to a secret facility then is revealed to have a twin named Miyuki whom she was seperated from at birth to which her family knew about all along! But how will Akane feel when she discovers Miyuki is also Ranma's Fiance?
1. Chapter 1

Akane woke up in a large medical room wearing a white bed robe that ended at her knees with short sleeves and fastened around the front with some thread. "Where am I?" she thought rubbing her head her head aching with pain "oh yeah that's right I was running away from those crazy guys in suits" she said thoughtfully.

_**Flashback**_

_Akane is running through the alleyway fearfully from a group of men wearing suits and sunglasses. Her eyes are filled with fear and tears are flowing down her cheeks "who are these guys and what do they want with me?" Akane thought to herself. Earlier she had tried beating them up but they had tasered her causing her to panic and flee._

_The men were gaining on her now and the fact that Akane had injured her knee and was low on energy was becoming bad for Akane. One of the men called at her in a jeering manner to scare her into giving up "Come on sweetie the more you fight us the more difficult this has to be" he called. _

_Suddenly one appeared in front of her and another grabbed her from behind so she couldn't get free "lemme go!" Akane screamed but was punched in the stomach causing her to pass out and all she could hear were the men muttering and one got out his cell phone then everything went black._

_**Now**_

Akane thumped her fist against the wall "they must have brought me here those B******s!" she said angrily her body trembling with anger. The she began to think of her family back at the Dojo. Kasumi would be making dinner about now and she worried about Akane the most out of her and Nabiki what if she told Suon and he had another fit again.

Nabiki would worry but would be unwilling to help after all if anything meant working she usually did nothing and got others to do it for her but would only help if it meant money was involved.

Suon would be playing Shogi with Mr. Saotome/Genma but would eventually throw a hissy fit and begin to panic because is precious daughter had not come home from school yet.

P-Chan would miss her and try to look for her and what if Ranma was bullying him again that made her even madder and determined to get outta there.

Ranma he would try looking for her and he had mentioned his mother was coming round for dinner which he had been really looking forward too as he knew how fond Nodoka was of her daughter-in-law.

Akane got out of the bed and walked wearily to the door but when she opened it a pretty female doctor and her family appeared behind in suit.

Kasumi was the first to react and hugged Akane tightly "Oh Akane you woke up thank goodness we've all been so worried and now you will be reunited with Miyuki again at last".

Akane pulled away from Kasumi in confusion "What are you talking about Kasumi who's Miyuki? I've always been the youngest and you've always been the eldest while Nabiki was the middle child".

The female doctor whose name was Akari Hamaguchi coughed loudly in order to get everyone's attention "If you don't mind I would like to invite Miyuki in so Akane may meet her" she said politely to which the others and Akane agreed.

Dr. Hamaguchi snapped her fingers and a girl who looked exactly like Akane except her hair reached just above her shoulders with 2 long partings that reached her breasts; she had the same hair and eye colour as Akane too. The girl was wearing a pair of dungarees and a short sleeved top underneath and a pair of trainers.

Akane couldn't stop staring at this girl then shook her head and said "this must be a dream how the hell can she EXIST!?" Akane demanded grabbing Dr. Hamaguchi by her lab coat and shaking her crossly. Suon sighed heavily and Kasumi and Nabiki looked ashamed as they knew what their father was about to say.

"Akane you were born as a twin alongside Miyuki but due to her health problems as infants your mother moved out in order to live in the country with her but after she passed away she was raised by the servants" Suon said tears spilling down his cheeks with a pained look.

Akane's face was filled with disbelief "This is Bulls**t!" Akane said tearfully her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"No Akane its not" Kasumi sniffed tearfully wiping her eyes "me and Nabiki knew because we witnessed the whole thing on the day of your birth and it was so hard and painful to do but Miyuki was such a weak baby and mother insisted" Kasumi sobbed.

Nabiki consoled Kasumi by hugging her then turned to Akane "I know I'm a stingy sister Akane but I would never lie about something like this nor would Kasumi for that matter" Nabiki said bitterly.

Akane began to ponder if this was all true after all the girl in front of her was flesh and blood alright and she looked exactly like her so perhaps it wasn't a lie let alone a dream. She turned to Ranma nervously "So what happens between Miyuki and Ranma now?" Akane asked.

Genma fixed his glasses "since Miyuki is you're twin that makes her Ranma's rightful Fiancé also so whoever Ranma falls for and decides to marry is up to him but be warned Akane just because he's known you longer does not necessarily mean he will choose you" Genma said sternly.

Akane clutched her chest painfully and looked at Ranma then her twin sister and thought to herself "so I could lose Ranma to my own twin? But that's so unfair!" she thought but since she did not want to start a fight she merely nodded.

_**Back at the Tendou Dojo**_

Everyone was still in an iffy mood due to the shock and stress of meeting and reuniting with the long lost Tendou daughter Miyuki but Akane was taking the blunt end of the stick worse.

Akane had sat in her room since they got home and still eaten just in her room after Kasumi brought it up on a tray. Kasumi had explained that Akane was still in shock and needed time to rest.

Nabiki had sat in her own room also which was a shocking change to the others as well but she had been crying because it had been hard to see Miyuki after so long and she really did look like Akane.

Kasumi was washing the dishes and putting them away but she had red eyes from crying so much and she was still a bit emotionally unstable so Miyuki had offered to help her which Kasumi had accepted.

Ranma had gone to the roof and sat there since dinner. It was his own personal way of working through the thoughts in his head plus he needed some quiet time to think about his NEW Fiancé.

Nodoka sat on the porch with Genma drinking Sake with him but in small proportions as they discussed about how Ranma must be dealing with his new Fiancé.

Suon was watching television to distract himself from the thoughts that were going through his head but it was no use he would have to face it at some point and he knew Akane would react severely.

Miyuki turned to Kasumi "Kasumi Onee-chan does Akane hate me?" she asked sadly to which Kasumi turned to her and hugged her gently.

Kasumi stroked Miyuki's hair gently "Of course not Miyuki she's just in shock give her time she'll come around I promise".


	2. C2:She's Akane's twin?

Miyuki woke up and stretched pleasantly "That was such a nice sleep and I feel great today" she said happily. She brushed her hair and begun to get dressed but decided to make an effort since Ranma had promised to take her to meet his other Fiancé's that Genma had gotten him tangled up with.

She looked through her wardrobe and decided to wear a peach sleeveless turtleneck dress that ended at her thighs; with it she wore a pair of matching arms warmers that ended at her elbows. On her feet she wore some black knee high boots with a zip and a buckle at the top with a tassel used for decorative purposes. Miyuki looked at herself in the mirror "I look so cute but what should I do with my hair?" she thought and decided to leave her partings as they were and tied the rest of her hair in a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

_**Downstairs**_

Ranma was waiting patiently for Miyuki with Akane who had asked to come along too since she wanted to speak to Ukyo to which he had agreed.

Ranma was wearing his short sleeved red shirt and black baggy pants as usual and was patiently waiting for Miyuki to appear. He was aware that unlike Akane; Miyuki got breathless due to her weak health since Kasumi and Nabiki had explained this.

Akane was wearing a white blouse with pinks flowers and a black dress over it that ended at her knees with a poufy skirt and black pumps. She had even worn pink nail varnish and a pale pink lipstick.

Suddenly Miyuki appeared making Ranma's eyes widen when he saw what she was wearing "Sorry to keep you waiting I had a wardrobe malfunction" she said giggling. She had a peach lipstick on which annoyed Akane a great deal.

"Why that sneaky little…she's trying to make him fall for her" Akane thought crossly and then said irritably "well lets go shall we Ukyo and Shampoo are expecting us to visit".

Before they left Miyuki grabbed Ranma's arm shyly "Um Ranma…" she began blushing "Do…Do you like my outfit?" she asked.

Ranma smiled and patted her shoulder "yeah you look really cute Miyuki" he said kindly making her smile.

_**At park**_

Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne were awaiting Akane, Ranma and the new Tendou daughter to appear; the girls were ready for another rival but wanted to be polite at the same time.

Ukyo was wearing her cream sweater dress that ended at her thighs with a black belt around her waist, black tights and a pair of black high heels. She had tied her hair into a ponytail that reached her elbows and was tied back with a pink band with 2 partings that reached her shoulders.

Shampoo was wearing a short sleeved red knee length Chinese dress with a yellow feather pattern with black pumps. Her hair was in the usual style however she was wearing lipstick for the occasion.

Suddenly the two girls spotted Ranma and ran towards him happily calling "Ranma" simultaneously however when they saw the girl holding Ranma's arm they stopped dead in their tracks looking annoyed.

Cologne said nothing knowing exactly what to expect and merely waited to speak and bid good day to her son-in-law and ask him how he was doing and to introduce herself to the young lady who looked rather nervous and weak.

Shampoo confronted Ranma first "Ranma who this girl Shampoo your bride remember you cheating on Shampoo that it?" she snapped crossly.

Cologne sighed heavily "I apologize Son-in-law" she said politely and told Shampoo to calm down and be polite to which Shampoo sulked.

Ukyo was also annoyed but more civilized about the whole thing "Ranma honey would you mind introducing us to the girl holding onto you?" she said with a slightly peeved tone.

Ranma began nervously "Yeah um sorry…" he cleared his throat "This is Miyuki Tendou Akane's younger twin and the youngest sister of Kasumi and Nabiki" he said bringing Miyuki forward.

Ukyo shook her hand smiling "Wow you look exactly like Akane except for your hairstyle it looks so cute on you and your style is way better you actually dress like one while she looks like such a Tomboy" Ukyo said.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WEARING MOSTLY CASUAL CLOTHES!" Akane snapped crossly pissed off that Miyuki was getting all the attention.

Shampoo pulled her face close to hers and looked at her intensely for a second making Ranma nervous then Shampoo smiled "She so cute Shampoo think she will enjoy being Miyuki's friend" she said cheerfully.

Miyuki smiled sweetly "Thank you I would like that I didn't have a lot of friends growing up" she said in a gentle voice.

Shampoo gazed at Akane and smirked "Say Akane Shampoo think that you look better in your training Gi, This girl at least have taste in clothes" she teased.

Akane snapped and lunged at Shampoo but Ranma held her back "LEMME GO RANMA STOP PROTECTING HER!" she yelled crossly.

Ranma pulled her to look at him "It's you I'm worried about Shampoo has weapons you only have these" he said pointing to her fists to which Akane blushed.

Cologne cleared her throat "Anyhow aside from all that business how old are you Miyuki?" she said politely smiling at the girl.

Miyuki smiled "Me and Akane are the same age it's just that she's a few minutes older than me" she said politely.

Ukyo was intrigued "Then you're also the heir to the Tendou Dojo making you Ranma's fiancé right?" she said raising an eyebrow to which Miyuki nodded.

Shampoo smiled "Well Shampoo look forward to seeing what you capable of" she said cheerfully.

_**Later**_

Shampoo, Ukyo and Cologne had gone home leaving the three together and unsure of what to do next.

Miyuki grabbed Ranma's sleeve "Um Akane do you mind going home I want Ranma to help me buy a school uniform and martial arts Gi" she said bravely to which Ranma waved goodbye and the two walked off together.

Akane stood alone and then lost her temper and punched a tree causing a large crack to appear "THAT JERK WHAT MAKES HER SO DAMN SPECIAL!" she snapped.

Meanwhile in town Ranma bought Miyuki the full Furinkan uniform and school satchel along with her textbooks so she wouldn't have to borrow anyone else's. While at the shop she spotted a cat bell trinket and put it on the satchel.

At the martial arts shop Miyuki bought a peach Gi with no sleeves and a red bow to tie around her waist with a sash that ended at her knees. Ranma said it would definitely suit her 100% to which she blushed and thanked him.

_**At Tendou Household**_

Akane was sulking in front of the TV holding P-chan close to her bosom. She'd worn herself out at training due to all the anger she'd gotten out of her system.

Suddenly Miyuki and Ranma arrived home "Sorry we're late Ranma bought me school supplies and a uniform for school along with a martial arts Gi" she said apologetically.

Suon smiled and patted her head "That's ok Miyuki you just take your belongings upstairs and take a nice long bath" he said kindly.

Akane turned to Suon crossly "Why would she need a Martial arts Gi? I'm the rightful heir!" Akane snapped.

Suon sighed "Technically Akane you both are it merely depends on who's stronger and whom Ranma chooses" he said trying to sound kind.

Akane looked to Ranma for support but was shocked when Ranma said he was unsure "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR UNSURE WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR OVER A YEAR NOW!" She raged.

Ranma clenched his fists "Well yeah Akane but you cheat on me with Ryoga a lot and go on secret dates you think I don't know about plus you have little faith in me and still think I want to marry Ukyo, Shampoo or even worse Kodachi!" he snapped and stormed off to the bathroom.

Suon frowned at Akane "Is this true do you go on dates with Ryoga Hibiki?" he said crossly.

Akane frowned "Well yeah sometimes but not anymore dad" she said awkwardly.

Suon glared "From now on Ryoga Hibiki is banned from this house unless I allow him to come here I do not want you fooling around with other men when you have a Fiancé".

_**Meanwhile in bathroom**_

Ranma is washing his hair with his back turned to Miyuki who is still rather shy but he notices his breasts and asks casually "Um say Miyuki what size bust are you?"

Miyuki sighs and rinses her hair with hot water then says "I'm an 87D like your girl form Ranma".

Ranma chuckles "Whoa so you're not only cuter than Akane but you've got bigger boobs never thought that day would come". Miyuki climbed into the tub and Ranma got in with her and allowed her to lean on his chest while he had his back against the tub.

Miyuki smiled to herself "I guess being Ranma's Fiancé has its perks after all" she giggled.


	3. C3: Miyuki's first day at Furinkan

Nabiki, Ranma and Miyuki were on their way to school with homemade lunches in hand courtesy of Kasumi since they were running late that morning to which Ranma thanked kami he wouldn't have to buy any Alka-Seltzer for his stomach.

Akane was very anxious to not be late for school that morning but was rather jealous that Miyuki was hanging around Ranma a lot. She had even asked Ranma's opinion about how she should style her hair which had gotten him flustered.

Miyuki was very excited about her first day and was clinging to Ranma's arm and asking him about school which he was more than happy to talk to her about but although he found it boring he could understand how she could since she had spend most of her life in a bed because of a weak constitution. She was wearing a short sleeved female Furinkan uniform like Akane but her hair had a white hair band in it with a small bow on the left side.

Ranma was his normal self just wanting to get the day over with and get back to training but he wouldn't deny he was concerned about how Miyuki would do on her first day at school. Kasumi had personally asked Ranma to watch out for her on behalf of her father which he said he was more than happy to.

_**At Furinkan**_

Ranma, Akane and Miyuki had just entered through the front gate when they bumped into the one person they would have liked to avoid more than anyone else. "Such a sweet sight on this fine morn does thou Akane Tendou…" Kuno began smelling a rose vainly to which a sweat drop appeared on the back of both Ranma and Akane's heads.

Kuno suddenly spotted Miyuki and decided he had found a new target "…Nay could this be true there be a maiden as lovely as sweet Akane nay better" Kuno said charismatically.

Akane had had enough of being compared to Miyuki and stormed inside to her class to meet up with her friends and get some headspace but Kuno didn't seem to mind he was transfixed with the newcomer who looked like his dear Akane.

Ranma decided to cut this dramatization short "Look Kuno you may have all the time in the world but me and Miyuki are gonna be late and it's her first day plus Kasumi wanted me to look after her" he said irritably.

This angered Kuno a great deal "You fiend Saotome you dare cheat on my beloved Akane Tendou when I barely tolerate you being a couple!" he snapped. Before he could strike at Ranma with his wooden kendo sword Miyuki stood between them shocking them both.

"Enough! Ranma is not a bad person so do not speak badly of him if anyone is the fiend it is you sir for you seem to flirt with any pretty girl you lay eyes upon" Miyuki said sharply to which both Ranma and Kuno looked shocked.

While Kuno stood there in shock Miyuki and Ranma made their way to class rather quickly but Ranma ended up giving her a piggyback the rest of the way as she got rather breathless. Meanwhile outside Kuno was still in a daze "a girl…a girl thinks me wicked" he said in shock.

Nabiki was passing when all this set off and sighed "Oh Kuno baby you are such an idiot" then set off for homeroom as she did not want to be late but couldn't resist writing the word idiot in kanji on Kuno's forehead while he was out.

_**In homeroom**_

The teacher cleared his throat so everyone would pay attention to the new student at the front of the class whom a lot of the boys were enchanted with "Ok students this a brand new student joining our class her name is Miyuki Tendou; Akane's younger twin sister so I am told and will be joining our class as of today" he said wearily then gestured Miyuki to sit beside Ukyo.

Ukyo smiled kindly at Miyuki "hey Miyuki good to see you again remember me from last time we met?" Ukyo said politely pointing to her face.

Miyuki blinked at her for a second trying to remember the day she met Shampoo and Ukyo then hit her fist on her hand "Oh yeah your Ukyo Kuonji Ranma's childhood friend the Tomboy. I'm glad I'll be sitting next to a familiar face" Miyuki said politely.

Ukyo chuckled "You're so sweet Miyuki I think we'll get along just fine and no worries unlike Akane I think you may make Ranma a really cute bride" she said slyly making sure Akane could hear just to get under her skin.

"Wow Akane your twin looks exactly like you except her hair is slightly longer with 2 partings" Yuka said with a sound of amazement in her voice.

"You don't say" Akane grumbled crossly wanting to forget all about Miyuki and the fact that she was so popular.

"She's so cute but I bet Ranma would choose you over her any day after all you've been together for over a year now" Sayuri said encouragingly which made Akane smile.

"Thanks Sayuri that helps" Akane said kindly smiling at her with a grateful look.

"Sooo….Akane you're jealous of Miyuki are you?" Nabiki teased leaning over her shoulder.

Of all the people in the world Nabiki was the last person Akane wanted to talk to about this situation; Akane sighed crossly "get lost Nabiki".

Nabiki pretended to be hurt "Akane I'm just coming to talk to you how can you be so mean to your beloved older sister?"

Akane frowned "Hmmm let's see the same way you extort money from me and Ranma the way you take pictures of Ranma's cursed form and sell them to Kuno and how you make us pay the bill when we take you out to eat" she said crossly tapping her index finger on her desk.

Nabiki smirked and folded her arms "Not bad little sister you have a good memory but I think me and half the class can tell that Miyuki is proving to be popular" to which even Akane couldn't disagree.

Yuka turned to Nabiki wanting to give Akane some alone time "Say Nabiki did you do Miyuki's hair? It looks so nice" she said curiously with a lot of enthusiasm to which Miyuki heard from a distance and smiled with pride.

Nabiki shook her head "Sadly no it was Kasumi she's great with hair and she did a great job don't you agree" Nabiki said suggestively.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other then back at Nabiki and nodded and said "yeah" simultaneously.

This was the final straw for Akane "CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE? GEEZ" Akane snapped crossly making all 3 girls jump.

Nabiki smirked "Yep that's definitely jealousy right there ladies" she teased enjoying utterly enjoying this.

Yuka patted Akane's back "Oh Akane it's so cute you and your twin have something to argue over its sibling rivalry" she said enviously.

Sayuri nodded "Yeah it's normal to be jealous of your sibling otherwise we wouldn't be human" she agreed.

Meanwhile Ranma just watched from his usual seat just wandering what the hell was going on until Miyuki walked over to him "Oh hey Miyuki what's up not feeling good?" he asked casually.

Miyuki blushed and then kissed Ranma on the cheek and said "I love you Ranma" and ran back to Ukyo to which Ranma turned red in the cheeks with a blank expression. Nabiki chuckled "Yep you've definitely got some competition Akane" she said walking back to her desk.


End file.
